The Newcomer
by sakurabloom1124
Summary: Jessie is a 15 year old orphan with a terminal blood disease. When the state refuses to continue paying her bills, Dr. Cullen adopts her to keep her alive. Will she be turned into a vampire? And who will she fall in love with? rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1 Bad News

Great, just great. I could the doctor talking outside my door. "What do you mean the state can't pay for her medical expenses?" that was Dr. Carlisle Cullen talking to the representative from the office at the orphanage.

"Well," said the rep, "a new law has been passed and she has exceeded her money limit."

"This is outrageous!" said Dr. Cullen, "she will die in a week without her required medicines! I can't just let her die like that."

"Well if you can find a medical professional to take care of her, pay her bills, and provide housing arrangements, then Ms. Olbin would have a chance to live. I'm sorry I have a meeting I have to make. Ms. Olbin has 24 hours before she has to be removed from the hospital and sent to the care home. Goodbye."

The Dr. Cullen walked in my room. "Jessie," he said, "I'm supposing you heard the conversation"

"Yup," I said, "so I have what now, about a week to live?'

"Not on my watch, if I were to adopt you, then I could pay for your medical bills and give you the home care you need. Would you be open to that option?" I was speechless no-one had ever expressed interest in me. I mean, who would want to adopt a sick child, when there were plenty of healthy kids at the orphanage? I finally gave an answer, "Oh my gosh! Yes, I would love that!"

"Great then, this time tomorrow you will officially be a Cullen. I'll call my wife so she set up a room for you. I know everyone will just love you." I couldn't believe it I was going to have a family!

**My first fanfic! If you want it to continue then please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Home

**I'm glad some people liked it. I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter. So here it is. It's moving kind of slowly right now but after one or two ore chapters a long length of time will pass. Then things will get way more interesting! So anywho, here's the chapter!**

I was just loading up some of my stuff in a bag before I went to Dr. Cullen's house. I had my bag in my lap as the nurse rolled me out in my wheelchair that Dr. Cullen's wife Esme had gotten just for me. I was so excited for this new life. I had met Alice, Jasper and Esme the night before. Alice couldn't stop talking about how she was going to do my hair, nails, and makeup. She seemed super hyper, but likable. Jasper seemed nice but he didn't really get that far away from the door. Maybe he doesn't like sick people. Esme seemed so excited that I was coming to live with them. She couldn't wait for me to see the room she had designed for me. Carlisle (he didn't want me to constantly call him Dr. Cullen) said they had four more in their family: Edward and Bella and Rosalie and Emmet. Apparently Rosalie and Emmet were on a trip to Alaska to visit some friends. Carlisle said that Edward and Bella had recently gotten married and were attending college in the middle of nowhere. **(AN: Bella has been changed and she and Edward are gone for a while so she can get past her newborn stage.)**

The drive to their house wasn't very long. Was it just me or does Carlisle drive really fast? The house was beautiful. You could hear a creek in the background. If I wasn't confined to a wheelchair I would've loved to explore the beautiful garden. The house looked wonderful. It was going to be so exciting living here. Alice helped me out of my chair and wheeled me to the front door where she immediately pulled me into the hall bathroom which was huge with plenty of hair products and styling tools on the counter. She gave me this huge smile ad sauntered

An hour later I wheeled from the bathroom with my hair shinier, fluffier, and higher than it had ever been in my life. Esme had prepared us dinner. It was delicious though I seemed to be the only one with a real appetite. Everyone else just seemed to be taking small bites. Oh well, more for me I guess.

My room was on ground level so I wouldn't have to worry about stairs. The furniture was all black with a blue and green color scheme. There were large paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling in matching colors. It also had all the medical equipment I needed in it. I had never had a room of my own. I could not stop hugging my new family they were all so nice. I knew my last months of life before the disease took me would be perfect.

**The next chapter will be coming soon as long as at least one person wants it to. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions

**Sorry for the long wait! School is taking up all of my time. Thanks to minime21 for reviewing the last chapter and Historyinthemaking for the chapter before that. So here it is…. Chapter three!**

I was sitting in my wheelchair thinking about the past six months that have been wonderful. The Cullens were the best family ever. Rosalie and Jasper were like the siblings I never had. Alice was my first ever, best friend. She and Rose would always take me to get clothes and Alice always wanted to do my hair and makeup. And Emmett was just Emmett. He seemed scary at first, but I realized he's really a big softie who secretly watches Oprah everyday. Esme and Carlisle were the best parents ever. I still remember the first time I called Esme mom. She looked like she was going to cry.

Alice even threw a wonderful sixteenth birthday party for me. I had never had a real birthday party before. Everyone got me wonderful gifts. If I were able to drive I'm sure they would have insisted on buying me a car. They're all just too kind.

That brings me back to now, I can feel myself slipping. I feel like things are almost moving in slow motion at times. It takes all of my energy just to concentrate on people talking to me. It scares me though; I used to not care if I my disease were to cause my death. But now I have an amazing family and I don't think I'm ready to leave this earth. My face is wet and I realize I'm crying. Alice walks in the room and hugs me. It's weird she always seems to know when I'm upset. "I don't want to die," I sob into her shoulder. "Shhh", she says "everything is going to be okay." Alice stays with me for a little, but once I started yawning she helped me into bed, turned off the light and left.

I woke up in the middle of the night to see everyone standing around my bed. "Umm hello?" I ask, "What are you all doing in my room?"

"We need to talk to you about something," says Carlisle, "I don't know how to break it to you but…"

"We're vampires," Emmett says quickly.

"What!" I screech, "You guys are not funny."

"Jessie, it's true," said Carlisle. I felt my self calming down even though I didn't want to be calm. Then Carlisle explained all about vampires and everything made sense suddenly. I understood why they never seemed to eat and why one of them would stay home with me while the rest went "camping" every weekend. And, why no-one ever wanted to go outside when it was nice and sunny. Carlisle also told me that's why Bella and Edward were never here, since Bella is a new vampire and couldn't be around humans for a while. He even told me about Edward's, Jasper's and Alice's powers. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked.

"We all love you so much and we don't want you to die," said Esme tenderly, "We want to know if you would want to be changed before your disease… well, you know." I wasn't sure, did I want immortality? What was I thinking? Of course I want to be with my new wonderful family forever.

"There is nothing I'd want more." I whispered. With that everyone got a huge smile and seemed to be practically fighting each other to hug me. "When will you change me?" I asked Carlisle.

"Tonight," he said, "Alice had a vision that you would… well, die tomorrow night, so we are going to turn you as soon as possible. Are you ready for this to happen now? We really can't wait much longer."

"Yes." I replied, nodding my head. With that, Carlisle leaned in like he was going to kiss me but instead he bit my neck, and he bit my wrists and ankles. I'd never felt such an intense amount of pain. Then, with a scream I didn't know I was capable of, I was thrown into the fire of the venom.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review, I'd love constructive criticism. Next chapter will come as soon as I have time to write it.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Change

Sorry for the wait, my grandpa is super sick and things have been hectic

**Sorry for the wait, my grandpa is super sick and things have been hectic. (I'm in the process of moving to Arizona,) Now, without further adieu….. Chapter four!**

Time passed so slowly, if at all. Minutes felt like days and hours felt like weeks. I felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out. Once Carlisle bit me, all I could feel was the pain. Everything was on fire. I thought I was screaming, but I could hear no sound. I was too frightened to open my eyes in fear that the fire truly was around me. I would have gone mad if it weren't for the cool hands I could feel on my face, neck and arms.

When at last I had the courage to open my eyes, despite the pain it caused me I could see my angelic family all standing there, never leaving my side. Then, another wave of pain hit me. This time it felt like all my bones were breaking and re-forming into stronger better versions of the old ones.

But suddenly it was as if someone hit a pause button. Everything just stopped, but it seemed to be in slow motion. I started to sit up, but my heart felt as is suddenly a cord had been tightened around it. I gasped as it started beating faster and faster, I thought I would explode from the pain. Then everything was silent, my heart had ceased its beating. I slowly opened my eyes to the new world around me.

When I opened my eyes everyone was there. They all looked so worried. "It's okay," I said and gasped. My once plain voice now seemed melodic and beautiful. Everyone smiled at me when they realized I was fine. "Hey Jessie, do you want to see how beautiful you look?" piped Alice to my left. I didn't realize that my looks would change.

"Sure," I smiled then I hopped off the bed, wait hopped? I looked down and sure enough I was standing on my own two feet. "Oh my gosh!" I started screeching. "I'm not paralyzed anymore!" I couldn't top smiling and jumping around like an idiot. Esme came over and put a hand on my shoulder, "careful dear you don't want to create a hole in the floor." I looked down to see that there was a dent in the floor where I was standing. "Oops," I giggled, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Can we get a move on?" said Rosalie who was standing next to Alice in the doorway. "sure, sure," I said. I walked over to the mirror and was astounded by what I saw.

My once dull auburn hair seemed to almost glow. There was a permanent flush to my cheeks that made me look more human than I ever had when I was sick. I was still pale, but then again all vampires were pale. My skin was wonderfully blemished free and tight. I had muscles and curves. I was feeling pretty darn good about myself. That is until I saw my eyes. I was told they would be red, but it was still a shock. I could almost see a fire raging in my eyes. I turned around to smile at everyone and tell them my thanks when the thirst hit me.

I thought someone had suddenly taken all the liquid out of my body. My throat was so dry. "I need some water," I gasped. The Cullens just looked at me sadly. "Dear," said Esme," Nothing can stop the thirst, except for blood. Emmett can take you hunting, he's very good."

"Okay," I said "can we go now? This pain is almost unbearable"

"Sure thing Jess," said Emmett, "let me just go change and we can leave."

My first hunting trip was about to happen little did I know that it would change the course of my life forever.

Emmett and I ran to the woods. It is still an amazing feeling to be able to use my legs. Emmett said we would just get a couple deer today and we could get some bigger game when the whole family went on a "camping" trip.

I was just getting into the whole "hunting" mood, when Emmett tackled me to the ground covering my mouth and nose. He told me to stop breathing and stay where I was. I was too freaked out not to listen to hi. I had been waiting about five minutes when Emmett came rushing back to where I was.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"There were some humans not too far away, being a newborn you would have attacked them on instinct. No matter what your conscience told them. I can't believe you didn't though. One of them had a cut and it was hard for me to contain myself. Didn't you smell anything that seemed really good?"

"No, I did smell something that smelled really gross. It was kind of like rust and salt. It made me want to gag."

"Oh my god, I think you have a resistance to blood Jessie. I mean, why else would you not have killed those poor people?"

"It would make sense, especially since I really don't like blood. With the whole blood disease thing, it's not something I want to think about."

"Wow, this is amazing. We have to tell Carlisle about this."

"If you don't mind I'll just stay here and find a deer or something. The thirst is really bothering e and I want to see if I even like animal blood or if I have an aversion to that too."

"Okay works for me. Come back to the house when you're ready, I know everyone will have tons of questions for you."

I wandered through the forest until I spotted a deer. I ran up to it, quickly but silently. I just wanted to get it over with, so I bit into its neck. I could feel the warm liquid running into my mouth but I found it disgusting. Not wanting another taste I spit it out on the ground. Sadly the venom on my teeth had already killed the pathetic deer. I was confused though, why did I have to be the different vampire? Maybe I still had human needs when it came to nourishing me.

To test my new theory, I jogged over to the nearest stream and took up a mouthful of water. The cool water instantly relieved the pain in my throat. I couldn't stop drinking the wonderful liquid. I must have been really dehydrated. "Wow, you must really be thirsty," a beautiful voice said from behind me.

**Hahaha you thought it was over didn't you? Well it's not I wanted to be ice and make the chapter long since it has been forever since I updated last.**

I turned around to see a beautiful bronze man with long black hair and dark eyes behind me. But, something was wrong, the moment he saw my eyes he just freaked out. "No, no, this can't be happening!" he said repeatedly. "I finally imprint, and it's with _you_?"

"Imprint? You mean like what werewolves do?"

"Yup," he said sarcastically.

"But you don't smell disgusting! Carlisle said I would know if I ever ran into a werewolf because they would smell horrible to me. But you actually smell, really good."

"That's weird," he muttered, "you don't smell bad to me either. I thought you were a lost camper at first, At least, until you turned around. Then I saw your eyes… You're a new born aren't you?"

"Yeah, I was living with Carlisle Cullen, he was my doctor, I was going to die soon because of the blood disease I had. The Cullens then told me about what they were and we made a decision to turn me. But I'm different from the others,"

"In what way?" the strange boy/werewolf asked. He seemed to be at ease with me. And I with him. Something was happening between us and I wasn't exactly sure if it was a good thing.

"I find blood repulsive," I replied.

He looked shocked at first, then happy. "So you would never drink blood? Not even from an animal/"

"No, not at all. But, I wanted to ask you about the imprinting thing."

"yes." He almost looked nervous.

"Doesn't that mean, I'm like your soul mate? Don't you have intense feelings for me?"

"well yeah. That sums it up pretty well." He was moving closer to me now. I wanted so bad to close the gap between us. It was like a magnet was pulling us closer and closer together. Suddenly his warm hand was on my cold cheek. He leaned in closer then abruptly pulled away and looked behind him. "Some of your kind is coming," he said regretfully," I should get out of here."

"Will I see you again?" I asked.

"Of course, meet me here tomorrow around sunrise." Then he gently stroked my cheek and started to walk away.

"wait!" I called, "You might want to know, my name is Jessie. I don't know yours though."

"Jacob," he said, "my name is Jacob."

**So what do you think? Please review with your comments and thoughts, they are greatly appreciated. I update soon! (I promise for real this time.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Jacob

"Jess

"Jess?' I could hear Alice off in the forest somewhere. Not wanting her to worry, I ran over to where her voice was coming from. I could see her through the trees and she looked so worried. Uh oh maybe something else was wrong with me. I crossed the distance between us and as soon as she saw me she suddenly looked relieved. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked her. I had to know what was going on, she was freaking me out.

"Jess, I was looking into your future to see about your power, and your future just suddenly disappeared. I thought you had been attacked by a werewolf or something." Alice then just jumped on me and gave the biggest hug someone as small as her could give. "Jessie," she said urgently, "why do _you_ smell like a dog?"

"Well ummm… you see. I don't really know how to explain this." I was worried now. I didn't want them to hurt Jacob. I couldn't stand the thought of him being… dead. "Maybe I should talk to everyone at once. A lot just happened in the forest."

"Okay," Alice said with a pout, "I hate surprises though.

Once everyone was seated around the dining room table, (which I knew now was just a prop) I told them what happened with the water. "You're sure you found the deer blood disgusting?" asked Carlisle. His inquisitive doctor mode kicked in and he kept asking questions. "Yes, I'm sure. I told you, once I started drinking the water the thirst went away." Everyone was muttering things like that's astounding and such. I felt like I was on display at a freak show.

I figured that I should tell them about Jacob. "You feel apprehensive about something." Said Jasper. "You know you can tell us about anything." I realized that they would accept no matter what happened to me. They were my family. I took a deep breath and began to talk:

"If Alice didn't already tell you, I had an encounter with a werewolf today. That's why my future disappeared, since Alice can't "see" werewolves you know. And well, he kind of sort of imprinted on me."

"What!" everyone exclaimed in unison. If the situation hadn't been so serious I would have burst out laughing. "I know it's weird but, I don't know. I really like him. I have never felt this way about anyone before. It's almost like I imprinted on him too."

"But what about the smell? Vampires and werewolves smell repulsive to each other….usually," said Rosalie while wrinkling her nose.

"It's different with us. We actually smell really good to each other. And, I know you guys won't like it, but we're going to see each other tomorrow."

"I don't want you to be alone with him Jess." Carlisle said sternly. "It's dangerous." This made me mad. I wasn't a weak little sick girl anymore who needed help with every little thing.

"What's so dangerous about it!?" I threw back at them. "I'm his imprint he would never be able to live with himself if he hurt me, let alone kill me. And like he could do anything. Since I'm a newborn I'm way stronger than he is."

"True," Carlisle said, "It seems I can't stop you. But please just be careful."

"Of course!" I said with a smile. "What!" Emmett roared, "You can't just let my little sister go running around with some filthy dog!"

"Jacob is _not_ a filthy dog! You don't even know him!"

"Did you say Jacob!?" sputtered Alice. "Oh my. This isn't good."

"What's wrong?" I demanded. "Alice tell me what's wrong." Alice then told me all about how much Jacob had loved Bella and when he found that she and Edward were getting married he just disappeared. "No one heard from him, and now I guess he is finally back," Said Alice with a sigh. "And with such bad timing too. Bella and Edward are coming back next week. I don't know what seeing Bella will do to Jacob."

"I'll talk to him about it. I'm sure he's here for a reason. He wouldn't have come back if he knew he couldn't handle seeing Bella." I said with a reassuring voice. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was already two in the morning. Only a couple more hours until I could see Jacob again. The thought brightened my mood intensely.

Everyone agreed that they would let the whole Jacob and me thing go on. But, Carlisle had to come with later so he could talk to Jacob about some things. He was acting like a real dad who has to question the boyfriend before you can go out. It made me feel cared about.

Then, I suddenly felt weird. My stomach was hurting like crazy, then, everything went black.

"Jess, Jess, _Jessie!_" someone was urgently calling my name, it sounded like Esme. I slowly opened my eyes. "Oh! You're awake! Thank god, we were so worried." I could see Esme bending over me with a tender smile. I sat up and saw the rest of my family standing around me. "Oh my god, did I pass out?" They all nodded. They should get that answering in unison thing checked out because it's getting weird.

"What happened, Jess?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know really. My stomach started hurting really bad, and then I passed out. It was almost like I was really hungry… wait! You guys don't think I need human _food_ too? This sucks! Why do I have to be so different?"

"I think it's pretty cool," said Emmett. "Thanks," I said. "Maybe I should get some food then. I do feel hungry and it has bee days since I last ate."

"I'll make you something dear," Esme replied.

After I had eaten enough food to feed an army I went to go get Carlisle. The sun would be up soon, and I really didn't want to wait any longer to see Jacob.

As Carlisle and I were nearing the spot where I was to meet Jacob, I stopped. "Maybe I should go ahead and tell him you're here. I really don't want to take him by surprise." Carlisle just replied with a nod and sat down on a fallen tree to wait. I gave him a smile and ran off.

I came across Jacob in the same place I left him. He was lying on the forest floor sleeping. It occurred to me that he probably has no place to stay. I'd have to remind myself to bring him a sleeping bag or something next time I saw him. The basement at home was full of camping equipment. I walked over my sleeping love and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He jolted awake, obviously not expecting anyone to be near him. When he saw me though, he smiled and gave me a huge hug. "I was worried you wouldn't come," he said in his deep voice. "Of course I was going to come," I said smiling, "I wanted to see you. But, there is something I should tell you, my "dad" Carlisle Cullen wants to speak with you.'

"Is that a good thing?" Jacob said worriedly

"No, I don't think so. He just wants to talk to you about the imprint and ask you about Bella." Jacob had been toying with my hair and when I said this he looked up sharply and said, "What do you know about that?"

"I had been told that you had a thing for her and that you didn't do so well when she and Edward got married. They are coming back in about a week and my family is worried that you won't do so well around her." An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Alice told me you were really in love with her, is that true?"

He looked me in the eye, "yes it was, I'm over her now. Once I imprinted, it was hard to even think about any other girl. You fill my head now."

I laughed, "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, I couldn't ask for anything or anyone better." Then, with a passion burning deep within his eyes, he took my head in his hands and kissed me. It was nothing I'd ever felt before, ice cold against burning hot. My heart swelled with love, I could have stayed like this forever, but then too soon, we pulled away from each other. All I could do was smile, I felt like an idiot. As our foreheads rested together, I told him, "We should probably go talk to Carlisle now, he'll start worrying about me. "Okay," said Jacob. He sounded a little nervous so I took his large hot hand into my small cold one and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled at me, then stood up and helped me to my feet.

"Let's go," I said. So Jacob and I walked off to talk to Carlisle. _This is going to be so much fun _I thought.

**So I'm updating really fast this time. Aren't you all proud of me? PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH! I really love your reviews, they make me write faster! I am having a poll though, I know where I want this to go, but I can't decide on whether I want a happy or sad ending. It **_**would**_** be a while though, until this story is done. But please, **_**please, PLEASE**_** review. I'd really like your thoughts. Just take an extra minute out of your day and click the blueishpurpleish button. ******


	6. Chapter 6 Family

Jacob grabbed my hand and together we walked towards the place where Carlisle was waiting for us. Jacob seemed so tense, so I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Once we got to about 300 feet before we reached Carlisle, Jacob stopped short. I glanced up at him worriedly. "It's okay the bloodsuckers stench hit me and my instincts started to kick in." he said. That made me mad, "I don't appreciate being called a _bloodsucker_ Jacob. We aren't all evil. I would be dead if it weren't for some very good vampires."

Jacob looked distraught at the thought of me ever being dead. "I'm sorry. It's just what I have always called them. Sometimes it just slips out. "

At least he seemed sorry. "Fine then, you're forgiven. Just, from now on, let's not call vampires bloodsuckers and I won't call werewolves dogs. Deal?" I stuck out my hand.

'Deal," Jacob said smiling as he grabbed my hand. We then continued walking, just being content to be in each others company. After about ten minutes we reached Carlisle. We stepped into the small clearing where Carlisle greeted us warmly. "Hello Jacob. I see you found him Jess." He said towards me. "Now Jacob, I know this is uncomfortable for you, so I will make it short. I wanted to know if you have truly imprinted on Jess."

"Yes sir, I have. I actually didn't even realize she was a bloo- I mean, vampire at first. I honestly love Jess with all my heart. Even though it is my instinct to hate her, I just can't. The thought of ever not being near Jess makes me sick." I couldn't help but smile when he said that, what did I ever do to earn such a guy as Jacob? I glanced at Carlisle, he looked happy for me, but I knew he was worried.

"What are you and Jess going to do then? I mean, you couldn't live with us. Not that we don't want you to, it's just that the smell would drive you mad. You couldn't live on the reservation together, or you'd violate the treaty."

"We could get our own place, but I really don't want to live away from my family." I suggested.

"I guess," said Jacob, "That we could live with each of our own families and just have a meeting point or something."

"That would work, for a while. I mean you probably want to meet up with your family and pack right?"

"Yeah, I was going to head over there later today. I owe them an apology and I have a lot to talk to them about."

"Jess, I'm going to head back to the house come home whenever, It was good to see you Jacob, and don't hurt her, for your sake. She now has two brothers that would go to the end of the world for her." Carlisle said this in an almost jokingly matter. He then ran off in the direction of the house, leaving me and Jacob alone. I glanced to see the clouds above me start to break. I had never actually seen what my skin would look like in the sun Rosalie had just said it would sparkle as if I were made of diamond. I didn't want to freak out Jacob on our second day together so I broke my hand away from his, and turned and went back to the shelter of the trees.

"Jess?" he called, is everything okay?

"Jacob, the sun is coming out."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I just don't want to freak you out or anything. I haven't even seen myself in sunlight; I mean I have only been a vampire for two days. This is all very new to me. I'm still not totally used to walking again."

"What do you mean? You couldn't walk before you were changed?"

'No, I had a disease that paralyzed me. I was about to die from it when the Cullens decided to change me."

"Wow, then I owe them a lot. Remind me to thank them for keeping you here." Then he kissed me, every time he did I felt like my insides were on fire. We parted too soon for my taste. Jacob then took his hand in mine and we walked out into the sun.

I was partly blinded at first due to a glare, my eyes adjusted quickly and I could see that the glare was coming off of my skin. I looked like I was made of a delicate crystal that sparkled white light in the sun. I was astounded.

"Wow," I heard Jacob breathe. "You look so beautiful." If I could have I would've been blushing. Then Jacob sat on the grass and patted the earth next to him. I sat down and we just stayed in each others arms for hours until we heard a grumbling noise. With a laugh we discovered that the sound was coming from the both of us. I smiled and said, "I should get home, Esme likes to make sure I eat regularly. They're all overly concerned and watching the food channel non-stop. I'm worried what concoction they'll have for me."

"I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad," said Jake laughing, "But I should go home too. Maybe I'll be there in time to have dinner with my dad." Jake smiled at the thought. I smiled and wished him luck. We then hugged each other and I felt warm for the first time in a while now. Cold hugs just don't compare. He kissed me on the cheek and dashed off. I could tell he was excited to see his pack and family again.

I got up off the ground and started to make my way back home when I heard a beautiful wolf's howl. I knew it was Jacob. Shortly after, the replying howls could be heard. I knew he had connected back into his pack and I felt overjoyed for him.

I walked into the kitchen to see my family plus two others I had never seen. I assumed they were Edward and Bella. Bella greeted me with a huge hug, "Hi, you must be Jessie, I've heard so much about you." I smiled in reply and my stomach growled again. Esme looked upset with herself that she didn't have food ready for me. So she quickly made some pasta dish that looked like it belonged in a 5 star kitchen, it tasted just as good.

While I ate, we all gathered around the table so we could catch Edward and Bella up on everything that had happened. That made me think of Jake, just as I was thinking about our day together, Edward jerked his head towards me with a weird look on his face. I suddenly remembered that he could read minds. Jasper sensed what was happening so e said, "Carlisle I think you should tell them about Jessie's new relationship before Edward has a cow." Carlisle then started on the strange story that was my life, I would add in at intervals.

Carlisle had finished, and I was waiting for Bella's response. I was worried she would be upset since I had been told she once had feelings for my Jacob. And she did look upset at first. Then she looked ecstatic. "I can't believe he finally imprinted!" Bella said with a huge smile on her face, "I've been hoping he'd find happiness for a long time now. It's good he has you." I sighed in relief, so did Edward. I just hoped Jacob's family responded the same way to what he had to say…

**A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating quickly. Things have been hectic, I just moved cross country, got a puppy, and I'm teaching a preschool class science all this week. If anyone is interested in being my beta please pm me. I'm horrible at catching grammatical and spelling errors.Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews and adds, they really do make me write faster. So, please review!! **

**-Hannah**


	7. Authors Note

I'm sorry, I hate these too

I'm sorry, I hate these too. But I thought you all should know that I won't be updating for a while. My cousin just died and I really can't concentrate on my story right now. I hope you all understand. So this story is officially on temporary hiatus.

-SakuraBloom


End file.
